Vials of Wrath
Vials of Wrath is an unblack metal project formed out of Princeton, West Virginia in the United States. The project, formed by Dempsey "DC" Mills, formed in 2011, following his departure from Bloodline Severed. The project has released two studio albums, four EPs, two split EPs, two demos and has recorded a third studio album. History Vials of Wrath began in 2011, formed by Dempsey "DC" Mills, who had recently departed from Bloodline Severed at the time. The band began performing black metal and death metal styled music.Versaw, Larry (March 20, 2011). "Vials of Wrath - Interview". Untombed Zine. Retrieved on December 12, 2018. The project was formed after Mills departed from Bloodline Severed to focus on his full-time job."Interview: Vials of Wrath". Metal Pulse Radio. Retrieved on December 12, 2018. The name is derived from Revelation 16; The project debuted that year with the release of his self-titled EP, which was released through Unblack Metal Scene Records.wojty666 (April 18, 2011). "Vials of Wrath - Vials of Wrath". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 12, 2018. Following the EP's release, the tracks were all featured on a split EP with Warfrozen, which was also released through Unblack Metal Scene.Tueur (April 22, 2011). "Vials of Wrath / Warfrozen - Vials of Wrath / Warfrozen". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 12, 2018. In 2013, the project's debut album, Seeking Refuge, was released independently. That same year, the band followed up with two demos - Empty Words and Vengeance is Mine - and an EP titled Let There Be Light.Apophis2036 (April 6, 2011). "Vials of Wrath". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 12, 2018. In 2015, the project released their sophomore album, Days Without Names. The release featured guest spots from Derek Corzine (ex-Bloodline Severed, Blood Thirsty) and Aaron Macemore (Bloodline Severed) on Guitars and R. Michael Cook on Drums (A Hill to Die Upon).Turner, Logan. "Vials of Wrath - Days Without Names". HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 12, 2018. In 2017, the band released a split EP alongside Consuming Fire through Martyrdom Records. In 2018, the band recorded and released two new EPs titled Ataraxia and The Ways of Old, both of which were independently released. Later that year, Vials of Wrath announced their newest album, Dark Winter Memories, which would be coming through Flowing Downward and Avantgarde Music.Beard, Mason (November 29, 2018). "Vials of Wrath signs with Avantgarde Music and Flowing Downward". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 13, 2018. Members Current Session Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:V value:red legend:Vocals id:LG value:teal legend:Guitars id:B value:blue legend:Bass id:D value:orange legend:Drums id:Keys value:skyblue legend:Keyboards id:Live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_releases id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2009 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2009 LineData = layer:back at:01/01/2011 color:EP at:30/03/2011 color:EP at:23/04/2013 color:album at:05/06/2013 color:EP at:18/07/2013 color:EP at:23/07/2013 color:EP at:08/09/2015 color:album at:20/05/2017 color:EP at:21/08/2018 color:EP at:29/10/2018 color:EP BarData = bar:DC text:"DC Mills" bar:Derek text:"Derek Corzine" bar:Aaron text:"Aaron Macemore" bar:Michael text:"Michael Cook" PlotData = width:11 bar:DC from:start till:end color:V bar:Aaron from:01/01/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:V bar:Derek from:01/01/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:LG bar:Michael from:01/01/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:D width:9 bar:DC from:start till:end color:LG width:7 bar:DC from:start till:end color:B width:5 bar:DC from:start till:end color:D width:3 bar:DC from:start till:end color:Keys bar:Aaron from:01/01/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:Live bar:Derek from:01/01/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:Live bar:Michael from:01/01/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:Live }} Discography Studio albums * Seeking Refuge (2013) * Days Without Names (2015) * Dark Winter Memories (2019) EPs * Vials of Wrath (2011) * Let There Be Light (2013) * Ataraxia (2018) * The Ways of Old (2018) Splits * Vials of Wrath/Frozen War (2011; w/ Frozen War) * Consuming Fire/Vials of Wrath (2017; w/ Consuming Fire) Demos * Empty Words (2013) * Vengeance is Mine (2013) Compilation appearances * Hymns of the Blackest Light, Vol. 1 (2017) * Metal From the Dragon (Vol. 1) (2017) * ''Hymns of the Blackest Light, Vol. 2 (''2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:United States Bands